This invention relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging of an object using a plurality of echo times.
Reliable and uniform fat suppression is essential for accurate diagnoses in many areas of MRI. “In and Out of Phase” Imaging was first described by Dixon in “Simple Proton Spectroscopic Imaging”, Radiology (1984) 153:189-194, and was used to exploit the difference in chemical shifts between water and fat and in order to separate water and fat into separate images. Glover et al. further refined this approach, described in Glover G., “Multipoint Dixon Technique for Water and Fat Proton and Susceptibility Imaging”, Journal of Magnetic Resonance Imaging (1991) 1:521-530, with a 3-point method that accounts for magnetic field inhomogeneities created by susceptibility differences. This method was applied with FSE imaging by acquiring three images with the readout centered at the spin-echo for one image and symmetrically before and after the spin-echo in the subsequent two images.